


Peace

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: At long last.





	Peace

Before the Long Night, Ignis couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t awoken at strange hours of the night to find tousled black hair half up his nose, in his mouth or shoved under his chin. 

Noctis had a way of burrowing into him whenever dreams became nightmares. It had started when the boy was small, and Ignis never bothered to break him of it. Even during High School, Ignis had occasionally discovered Noctis curled into a ball at his chest.

The Long Night had been exceptionally long for Ignis without Noctis seeking him out, but in time, Ignis learned to sleep without his prince.

And then Noctis was back, and they were heading to retake the Citadel, and Ignis awoke with a start. Fists were tangled in his shirt, a head pressed into his shoulder, and he did not need his sight to know the hair halfway up his nose was soot black.

“Noct…” Ignis murmured, tucked his head in closer, and lips pressed against hair, went back to sleep.


End file.
